Awkward moments between mr DM and miss HG
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Draco and Hermione are having lunch at work... Hilarity ensues! Read... and yeah, you should review, thanks.
1. Lunch

**Don't blame me for this. Plot bunnies assaulted me! I couldn't say _'no'_, you know... Not to plot bunnies.  
>Anyway, part of the idea is that miss H. G. and mr. D. M. reach for the water at the same time while they're having lunch at work and from that End of the World begins. <em>Weird...<em> I know, trust me. It's just dialogue, and that's the other part of the idea.  
>DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, and I'm NOT her. Understood? Now, enjoy this piece of madness.<br>P.S: All of this is set at lunch. The lines mean that there's a major pause. **

* * *

><p>"Granger... You've already got water in your glass."<br>"Oh. Right. Sorry."  
>"You're pretty when you blush."<br>"...Thanks. I think."  
>"You think too much, Granger."<br>"And you don't think _at all_, Malfoy."  
>"That was low, Granger. I <em>do <em>think. It's just that I don't _over _think, if you can understand me."  
>"Shut the <em>fu<em>-front door, Malfoy."  
>"Well done, Granger. You're right, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell your boss to shut the f-"<br>"Just. Shut. Up!"  
>"Fine, fine. I'll shut up."<p>

* * *

><p>"Would you like to go on a date with me, Granger?"<br>"_WHAT?"  
><em>"Granger, there's no need to shout. I asked you if you would like to go on a date with me."  
>"Um..."<br>"What does _that _mean?"  
>"...Maybe."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, about that da-"<br>"Yes, Malfoy, _I'll come_."

"..."  
>"Good."<br>"Fine. So... I think I should go."  
>"I think that you could come in my office."<br>"_MALFOY!_"  
>"Already told you, Granger, I'm not deaf. And that was an innocent suggestion, it was you who-"<br>"See you tomorrow at eight o'clock, Malfoy. And don't make me regret it!"  
>"I won't Granger, trust me."<br>"_Malfoy, I_..."  
>"I know that you drool over me Granger, now you can go."<br>"…_would like to strangle you!_"

"..."  
>"Fine, Granger, see you tomorrow."<br>"Right. See you, Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this. Review, for Draco's sake! Lemme know what you think, it's important for me!<strong>


	2. Date

**So... How did you like last chapter? This is the next piece of Madness with capital M. Enjoy it!  
>DISCLAIMER: No, I'm not JK Rowling. Guess what does that mean? I do NOT own Harry Potter. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Draco."<br>"What now, we're arrived at given names?"  
>"Let's at least <em>pretend<em>, for God's sake. We're on a _date, _remember?"  
>"Who said that it wasn't a business date?"<br>"_Draco_, please... Don't try to be more of an annoyance than you already are."  
>"Fine, <em>Hermione<em>, I won't."  
>"Good."<br>"Shall we order, _madamoiselle_?"  
>"We shall. And <em>please<em>, don't be your usual jerk self, ok?"  
>"Relax, Hermione. I didn't ask you on a date just to embarrass you."<br>"...Thanks, I-"  
>"We're here to have fun. Do me a favor and <em>don't think.<em>"  
>"Deal."<p>

* * *

><p>"How many shots of tequila did you have, 'Mione?"<br>"I don't know... Six, maybe seven."  
>"Let's say nine, maybe ten."<br>"Yeah."  
>"You're unusually un-talkative."<br>"If that was a word..."  
>"It is. I invented it right now."<br>"You told me not to think, so I don't."  
>"Is that why you're so funny?"<br>"Hey! I can be fun, if I want to."  
>"Show me."<br>"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"Wow. That was an hell of a snogging sess-"<br>"Shhh."

* * *

><p>"I know that I'm a good kisser, but-"<br>"Would you just shut up and bring us home?"  
>"Deal."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed this? I hope so. Here is a quarter to midnight, so... Goodnight! And yes, I'll have sweet dreams if you reviews, of course!<strong>


	3. Pregnancy

**So... This is the last piece of my own personal madness and then the plot bunnies will leave me in peace -but you can't trust 'em, can you, now?- or so I hope. For your mental sanity.  
>DISCLAIMER: I am a teenager -JK Row is in her forties- so, nope, I do NOT own Harry Potter. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<br>"Yes, Hermione?"  
>"I love you."<br>"Love you too."  
>"Now, can you get me some peaches?"<br>"_WHAT?_"  
>"Can you get me some peaches?"<br>"We're in December, for Merlin's sake!"  
>"But I have peaches cravings."<br>"How about... Apples?"  
>"Please, Draco..."<br>"Thank God, or who for him, that I love you, or..."  
>"Or what?"<br>"Nothing. I love you."

* * *

><p>"How did you like the peaches?"<br>"They were fairly good."  
>"<em>Mhhh<em>."  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Draco?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you want me to say thank you?"<br>"_..._"  
>"Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<br>"Yes, love?"  
>"What if it's twins?"<br>"...I don't wanna think about it."  
>"Why?"<br>"Our children, Hermione. Add two and two."  
>"So what?"<br>"It'll be a nightmare."  
>"No, it won't."<p>

* * *

><p>"I still hope it's just one."<br>"Pessimist."  
>"Optimist."<br>"What does _that _mean?"  
>"That we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle?"<br>"_Draco_..."  
>"Yes, love?"<br>"..._I-_"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Love you."  
>"Oh. I thought that you would've said that you wanted to strangle me."<br>"Of course not, silly!"  
>"Well... I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed all this. I am a bit depressed because the guy I like got back home and I won't see him for a year or so... If you wanna make me happy again, review!<strong>


End file.
